


Broken

by I_dont_wanna_be_you_anymore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Badass Lee Felix, Blood will be mentioned, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Everyone Is Gay, For the purpose of this story felix is able to change his voice tone, Gang AU, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Multi, There probs will be some swearing, everyone is whipped for each other, hacker lee felix, in this felix has longer hair than Hyunjin, there may be some death or violence but it won’t be any main characters, there might be some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_wanna_be_you_anymore/pseuds/I_dont_wanna_be_you_anymore
Summary: Felix is an emotionless soldier, trained to kill coldly and show no mercy. What happens when his hesitation is finally noticed and taken advantage of. Will Lee Felix be saved from the darkness that could his mind, or will he succumb to the demons/rulers who give him no say?
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my second work. I’m not going to proofread so I’m sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I have online school so if I don’t update consistently then I’m sorry. Other than that, enjoy!!

“I want you to take out the leader of group known as Stray kids. His name is Bang Chan, I will give you a file on each of the members and a squad to take with you. Remember, show no mercy.” The man named (I’m gonna call him Woojin for reasons you shall know as we progress) Woojin coldly spoke. Felix gave a sharp nod, collecting the folders to gather information on what should be a relatively easy mission. 

(I can't make the text bold/itallic so it will be a flashback from here)

The peaceful atmosphere that had been established was suddenly broken by glass shattering on the wooden floors. 3-year-old Lee Felix ran down the stairs as fast as his miniature legs could take him only to freeze in shock at the people dressed in black.  
The next moments of his life would be the most painful as Felix witnessed the people who knew as his family; his parents, his sisters and his brother let out screams of agony as gunshots filled the air. Felix watched as their blood pooled out from underneath them, a metallic smell filling the air with tears streaming down his face. He watched as their shrieks slowly came to a stop as their bodies lay unmoving on the cold ground. At the age of 3, Felix witnessed the death of his only family, causing him to feel nothing. His emotions leaving him in an instant as he became numb to everything. He didn't register the shouts of the men until one of them picked him up and ran to a black car. After being shoved into the car, Felix’s life changed drastically as he met the person who began his training; Woojin. When he was younger, Woojin was kind. Some would even go as close as to describe him as nurturing. However, when Felix turned 5, Woojin’s attitude completely changed, doing a whole 180. From there on, Felix was subjected to beatings, he was introducing to sparring, taekwando, gangs and more. Whatever emotions Felix had left was gone as he was turned into a cold-hearted, cruel murdered that everyone soon became afraid of, even though he had yet to turn into a teen.

When he was 9 years old, Felix killed his first victim. Woojin and some of the other members witnessed the execution, watching Felix’s shaking arms and wobbling lips. “I’m so sorry.” Whispered Felix as he shot the woman in the heart. That night, Woojin beat Felix until he couldn’t walk due to his hesitance and apologies. “What did I tell you hah? Never ever hesitate or else you’re as good as dead you idiot!” he spat at the young boy. It was here that Felix learnt his lesson to only hesitate and apologise once he knew no one from his gang was watching. 

At age 10, Felix was stabbed for the first time at the hands of the one and only, Woojin. ”You need to learn how to cope with it, that's just the way that it is.” he spoke calmly as Felix let out shrieks of pain. (If u know where that reference is from, you’re actually my best friend) The stabbings became a regular occurrence until one day, Felix stopped screaming, he just lay there as the blood trickled out. Woojin watched and smirked in satisfaction. ” Well done Felix, ” he smiled happily as Felix watched him with a blank face. This only made Woojin smile more as he worked towards his goal of completely breaking the boy. 

At 12 is when Felix first got shot. During one of his missions, he wasn't expecting the number of enemies he and his gang had to take on. A bullet whizzed past and grazed his thigh. Felix hissed in pain but kept fighting because he knew he would be hurt more by Woojin if he showed any sign of weakness. After defeating the enemies, Felix had forgotten completely about his leg due to his pain tolerance increasing; as a result of Woojin and his beatings/stabbings. Felix disinfected the wound and wrapped it going on with his day.

Felix knew he was fucked up. There was no doubt about it. He knew the shit he did wasn't normal but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything after he watched his family died. All he cared about was finding who killed his family so he could get his revenge.

Back to the present!!

Felix looked at the file they had for Bang Chan and the other Stray Kids members. He was supposed to meet his squad in the briefing room so he could give them a rundown about the situation and what was going to happen. A heavy feeling began to bloom within his chest, alerting him that something would go wrong. Felix quickly pushed that down though because he knew that nothing was going to go wrong. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong.


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix receives information on the stray kids and we get more information about this past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try upload once a week or more however this depends on school as I’m feeling absolutely exhausted and sometimes sad/drained for no reason. Also I didn’t proofread because I couldn’t be asked so I’m sorry for mistakes and things 💛

Felix walked out of the room and casually strolled to his office. After sitting down, one of his close and only friends; Chenle, walked in and gave him 7 different files. “This is the information that we managed to get about stay kids,” whispered Chenle in a soft-spoken manner. Felix knew that Chenle was worried. Chenle was always worried about him, worried that one day he may never come back from a mission. Chenle and Felix met when Chenle was first brought in by Woojin’s men and after that, Felix swore to protect the younger from harm. Felix took Chenle’s beatings and convinced Woojin to keep Chenle away from danger by increasing his training hours from 12 hours a day to 18 hours a day, rotating the different men he trained with and not giving him a break. It was there that Felix was trained to be the best on the team: apart from Woojin of course, nobody could ever beat Woojin. 10 years later, here they were, Felix at 20 years old and Chenle at 19. ”Thanks Chenle, ” Felix answered while standing up to hug him. Once again, a common scene occurred, a part of their routine that was never missed. Tears welled up in Chenle’s eyes as he whispered, ” Please come back to me, Felix. You're all I have left.” Felix sighed as he pulled the small boy closer, holding him tightly in his arms. ” Chenle, ” he paused trying to gather his thoughts, ” you know I can't promise you something like that. However, you also know that I don't go down without a fight and that I will try my hardest to come back to you.” Once again, Felix paused. He knew this mission would be dangerous so he made a plan in case something went wrong. ” Chenle. Listen to me. If I don't come back, I'm going to give you a phone number. I won't be able to protect you but I know someone that will. His name is Taeyong. If you tell him that Felix sent you, he will surely take you in.” Felix kissed Chenle’s forehead, the other reciprocating the action as they said their goodbyes. After Chenle walked out, Felix sat in his chair as he began to start thinking of Taeyong.

Taeyong was older than him by 5 years. This meant that Taeyong was in this hellhole for way longer than he was. Suffering the brutality and inhumane actions of Woojin too. When they both met, both boys took a liking to each other seeing as they were similar in more ways than people could ever know. One day, Taeyong came up to Felix and gave him a number while saying goodbye and cuddling him, giving him many kisses. The next day, Felix understood why he did so and was heartbroken. The alarms blared and the hallways flashed with red. Felix and the other ’soldiers’ were ushered into their assigned rooms while guards began to sprint. The whole ordeal lasted around 2 hours before Woojin began to call for Felix. The realisation dawned on Felix after he took one of the worst beatings of his life. Felix was left unable to walk, covered in splotched of black and blue. Blood painted the floors creating an abstract piece as Felix started into the cold, heartless eyes of Woojin. Woojin was absolutely furious that his masterpiece Taeyong ran away, so he took all that anger and released blows upon blows of concealed fury unto Felix who lay there. Motionless. When Felix was dragged, dumped and discarded in his room, the rest spark he had in his eyes fully disappeared and died just like his heart; barely held together by the fragile strings that he desperately clung unto to avoid it shattering into pieces. Felix had never called that number or even looked at it but he had a hunch that it might be useful in the events that would take place.

Bang Chan: The leader of the Stray Kids gang, age 23, his mission name is CB97. He is one of the best fighters and he excels the in hand to hand combat. He is also a good sniper.

Lee Minho: Reported ’mum of the group’. Best in driving/getaway driving. Good at picking locks and getting in undetected. Can also fight close combat and is good due to agility and speed but not the best. Said to go by Minnie during missions and is efficient. Age 22.

Seo Changbin: Is the main fighter of the group. Lacks agility but makes up for it in speed and strength. Goes by SpearB and is ruthless in doing what he does. Age 21.

Hwang Hyunjin: Said to go by Jinnie. He also excells at sniping/things do to with weapons and guns. He decieves people easily with his visuals and is also good at getaway driving. Age 20.

Han Jisung: Also good at hand to hand combat and is great at using/throwing knives. Goes by J.One. Also good at getting in undetected. Age 20.

Lee Sungmin: Goes by puppy (although he does get highly annoyed by the name). He is a hacker and not really the best at fighting but he is decent and knows the basic. He mostly stays at the base but he is sometimes taken on missions. He is really good with guns though and is one of the smartest in the group.

Yang Jeongin: Goes by I.N or Innie and is an incredibly skilled hacker. He is currently learning more about close-range fighting but mainly sticks behind the scenes. He is also a good thief and deceives people easily.

Felix’s gut feeling screamed at him as he went over the files and information however, he pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. “ The best outcome of this situation is that I die, so I can finally escape this hell,” whispered Felix as he slowly trudged to the briefing room to brief his squad and to come up with a plan.


End file.
